The Glass you Break to Touch
by FeeferJ
Summary: Take a darker version of Rogue, Good Song Lyrics, Add a Logan and Stir. Recipe for this fic. Enjoy.


He'd followed her that night, like he always did. It was his penance in a way. He'd watch her undulate and grind on countless men, moving through them like a shark through water. The men like the clubs, were always the same. She never bothered to get their names, just used them up and moved on to the next willing victim. He sometimes wondered if she did it to torture him. She'd find the darkest, seediest dive where she would proceed to lose herself in the rhythm of the music blaring through the speakers.

He watched her, like he always did on these nights, watched her and felt his blood boil in his veins. She'd moved on to the next man panting at her feet, and swayed to the music.

Slow, sensual, pounding, hypnotic. He watched her hips as she swayed, the black mesh of the dress she wore clinging in all the right places. She never faced the men she danced with, instead opting to keep her back turned and eyes tightly shut. Not for the first time, Logan wondered how any one could look so damn good under so many layers. He growled low in irritation while he nursed his beer, and watched. He had no one to blame but himself, after all, he hadn't laid claim to her when she'd practically thrown herself at him. He'd pushed every animal instinct he had back, and walked away.

This was her way of making him pay. She knew he'd smell it on her, the men, the sweat, the smell of arousal. He growled again and downed the beer, never taking his eyes off of her.

She felt the bass pounding through her veins; the endorphin rush was more intoxicating than any drug.

It was the danger of forbidden touch, and it was making her high.

She slid her arms over her body and ground down on the faceless man behind her. They were all the same and only good for one reason, they were never afraid. Content to hold on to her as she danced, lured in by her body's whispered words of sex when she moved against them on the floor.

It wasn't her fault when they believed the lie; here she was just a normal girl out for a good time, the sheer black mesh covering she wore over the tiny dress a fashion statement, and not a necessity.

She felt the erection of the man behind her and slipped away when he leaned in to pull her closer. They might believe the lie, but she knew the truth. You could look, but you could never touch.

Logan was on his third beer when she moved on to the next partner, and a new song began to pound through the clubs speakers, snatches of lyrics catching his ears. He continued to watch as the man she'd left pushed her latest partner out of the way, obviously not realizing that their dance was over. When he grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her to one of the back rooms. Logan stood, crossing the dance floor in a matter of seconds. He followed the scent through the winding back hall, flashes from the strobe lights occasionally illuminating the darkened area in front of him.

I know you know my heads not in this now

Nothing you could keep so keep me down

Like the stones beneath the water that you walk on to be taller

The hands you stuck together cause you prayed you'd wait forever

Just another fragile angel heart

Falling down on lead wings torn apart

Logan heard a fist connect and the low thud of a body hitting the floor right before he turned the last corner. The man lay sprawled unconscious, Marie standing triumphantly above him, a tear in the sleeve of the mesh. Logan watched in sick fascination as she removed one sheer black glove. Marie bent down and straddled the man, hand hovering inches from his face.

"Should I drain him dry Logan?" She threw the question over her shoulder, never taking her eyes off of the mans face. "He really doesn't deserve to live. He's raped three women back here, I would have been four. I'd be doing the world a favor ya know."

It never occurred to him to be surprised that she'd known he was there. He'd trained her himself, and she always seemed to instinctively know when he was close.

And the words beneath my skin

The ink that you put in

Destroying all the things you left around

Cause your earthbound coming down

Logan walked up behind her, wanting to touch her so bad he could taste it, but held back.

"You don't wanna be doin that darlin'. You're no killer."

She laughed, and it was a bitter sound.

"That's funny. The you in my head tells me different. You would kill him, and you wouldn't think twice about it."

He let her words sink in for a moment before answering, "You're not me Marie."

She stood up slowly, all lean muscle and grace, ungloved hand curled into a ball at her side.

"Why do you care?" she whispered.

"Because you mean something to me. I don't exactly make friends easy darlin', I'd like to keep the few I have."

The music from the club filled the terse silence between them.

So what you have the nerve to call a friend

is starved of all the sense to make amends

Cause I'm the glass you break to touch but you never want me much

Like the view across the water from your shoes and two feet smaller

I know it doesn't pay to be this hurt

Falling off the morning getting worse

She scoffed, "Is that what I am Logan? Am I your friend?" She hurled the word at him like a curse. "Or am I your glass? You're the only one that knows what I can do, and isn't afraid to touch me. Tell me FRIEND," she sneered shoving him into a wall, "why do you follow me? I'm a little old for the big brother routine."

"Because someone needs to look after you kid. Just because you go out and play dress up doesn't make you grown up, girl."

She narrowed her eyes and slapped him hard across the cheek. Logan stared hard at the woman in front of him.

"Marie…"

The anger rolling off of her in waves, she raised her hand and slapped him again. The force was enough to snap his head to the side, and all pretense he had of calm was lost.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you darlin'," Logan growled.

She pulled back her hand, preparing to hit him again. "What's the matter Logan, I thought you LIKED it rough."

She swung and he grabbed her by the wrist, twisting her arm behind her. She let out a hiss of breath when he slammed her back into the wall and pinned her, one arm around her waist and the other balancing against the wall. She struggled to get her arm free and he forced his leg between her thighs, holding her in place.

Having her that close and pressed up against him was nearly driving him insane. The flare of anger in her eyes turned into a dark desire and he couldn't help but press his body into hers.

Marie shivered when he leaned in to her neck to whisper into her ear. "Now are you gonna behave or is this gonna have to get nasty?" He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her skin .

Marie ground her hips against his leg before snapping her teeth at his neck. Logan easily moved his head out of her reach and twisted her arm back farther. She grit her teeth and tilted her head back against the pain. Logan seized the opportunity and bit down on her cloth covered shoulder. Marie cried out and threw her head back farther.

He released her wrist to tangle his hand in her hair and she steadied herself against his shoulder. The sounds she was making and the scent of her arousal were combining to drive him crazy, and he strained against his jeans. Taking the scarf from around her neck he brought it up to her face before crushing his lips against hers. She wound her arms around his neck when his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, and she let out a low moan when his thumb brushed over her nipple through the material of her dress. She bucked against his hips, until he began rocking into her.

When Logan pulled back she let out a low whimper.

"Hold still baby," he breathed as he slid out a single claw and slit the mesh of her dress.

"How are we gonna do this Logan?" she let out a breathless moan as he rubbed his fingers against her panties.

"I got a condom in my wallet. I need you to reach into my back pocket and get it baby."

She grabbed the wallet and flipped it open, pulling out the little silver packet.

With her gloved hand she undid his fly and zipper. With tentative fingers she reached in and released the swollen flesh.

When she began to pump her hand, Logan let out a low growl.

"Condom darlin', now." He ordered. She handed him the foil packet and he ripped it open with his teeth. Sliding it on he leaned back into her.

"You sure about this Marie?" he asked.

In answer she slid one leg around his thigh and pulled the short black dress up. Logan cupped her ass and pulled her up so that both legs were wrapped around his waist before pulling her panties to the side.

"This might hurt darlin'," he warned.

She ground against him, "Just DO it Logan," her voice was husky with need.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slid into her with one hard thrust. She winced when he entered her, and he stilled to allow her time to adjust. When she thrust against him experimentally he responded. Quickly establishing a rhythm it wasn't long before they were both close. She thread her fingers through his hair and came, hard. He felt her inner muscles contract around him and with a grunt and another thrust, was coming inside her.

Marie lay her head against his shoulders careful to keep the exposed skin of her face from touching his, while Logan remained inside her as they both tried to catch their breath. After several minutes of motionlessness, she gingerly unhooked a leg from around him and slid to the floor. Marie smoothed her dress back into place as Logan zipped up.

She caught his eyes and bit her lip before looking away, a blush crawling up her cheeks.

"I guess this changes things for you doesn't it?" She looked at him again, eyes full of questions.

"Not a thing darlin'," he answered.

Her head snapped around so fast she looked as if she'd been slapped. "What do you mean?"

The pain fairly dripped from her voice at the question.

"I've loved you for a long time Marie; I was just waiting until the time was right. This doesn't change anything for me. You've always been mine."

She stared at him, comprehension dawning.

"You mean.."

"Lets go home darlin'. We can talk about it some more when we havea littleprivacy."

Marie snorted and Logan looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothin. Let's just go home. You still have a lot to teach me." She grinned up at him wickedly and leaned into his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they began to walk.

"Yeah darlin', yeah I do."


End file.
